


Intentions

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Stiles has a perfectly good five-year plan. Peter ruins everything by being perfect.





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by bloody-bee-tea. Total, total fluff.

“I didn’t intend to kiss you,” Stiles says once he has his lips back. He’s all wrapped up in Peter in an embrace he never wants to leave, but the words still have to be said.

“Of course,” Peter agrees, and kisses him again. It’s a good kiss—great kiss—excellent kiss—but—

“I really didn’t!” Stiles says, placing his thumb over Peter’s lips so that he doesn’t get distracted again. “I had a perfectly good five year plan all set up for wooing you and then you had to come in here looking like that—”

Peter tilts his head back just enough to speak clearly. “So you do like the jeans.” His smugness is making it really hard not to just kiss him again.

“I’d say they were painted on if I hadn’t been feeling you up a second ago. But back to the plan. I had steps. First I was going to catch your attention—”

“Since the first day I met you, yes.”

Stiles tries not to preen, because honestly he’d caught Peter’s attention when Peter had been a murdery lunatic, but he fails. “Next I was going to see if you were attracted to me.”

“Also since the day I met you.”

“That puts you knocking me against your dead nurse’s car in a different perspective,” Stiles muses. He’d been terrified back then, but also dammit, so much wasted time. “Next I was going to make sure you’re interested in more than just something causal. And don’t say since the day you met me. I threw a chemical bomb at you. That’s wasn’t me volunteering for boyfriendship.”

“Maybe not,” Peter says, his lips twitching. “But we passed that stage when I realized I didn’t want to ever see you with anyone else. What was the next step?”

Stiles’ heart thuds in his chest. If this is a dream, he’s going to kill someone. “I didn’t think I’d actually get that far, but, uh, I wouldn’t mind you falling in love with me.”

“Done,” Peter replies, his expression hopelessly soft as he leans in to kiss Stiles again. This time, Stiles doesn’t even try to resist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as @[crownwithoutstones](https://crownwithoutstones.tumblr.com/).


End file.
